


Love Offstage

by ilovemyTobi



Category: Love Stage!!
Genre: AU: Alternative Shougo/Rei Origin story, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, may get explicit in later chapters, young Rei, young Shougo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3018032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemyTobi/pseuds/ilovemyTobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shougo hasn't always liked Rei, he's cold and he's strict. He's the complete opposite of Shougo. But Shougo doesn't know what to do with out Rei there to guide him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unwelcomed Guest

**Author's Note:**

> This is first set a few months after the Senas first hired Rei. So young Rei and young Shougo.

 

 

Shougo Sena was never known to be a very mean person. Jealous maybe, overprotective, yes, but never mean. So it boggled Seiya’s mind to see his usually a bundle of happiness son being so….mean.

“Shougo!” Seiya snapped quickly.

The family was sitting around the dinner table, having a wonderful meal until Shougo and Rei had gotten into another fight. Though the fight hadn’t been a fair one. It all started when Rei commented on Izumi’s drawing.

*a few minutes previous*

“Nii-san,” Izumi chirped as he sat down at the dinner table, “Look, I drew a picture of you and me!” he held up his drawing notebook to his older brother. Nagisa and Seiya were busy discussing the terms of Nagisa’s new acting contract, oblivious to their sons.

The fifteen year old Shougo glanced over at the drawing, “Oh otouto it looks great!” he gave his little brother a big smile. “Though you didn’t make yourself cute enough in this drawing!”

A little blush settled on Izumi’s cheeks, “I’m not that cute nii-san.”

Shougo just laughed and patted his little brother’s head, though his laughter faded when the image of Rei walking down the hall in their direction caught his eye.

Rei walked over to the two boys and sat across from Izumi, Izumi immediately smiled at him. “Rei-san, here look at my drawing, I drew Shougo and I.” he passed the notebook over to Rei.

Rei gently lifted the book from Izumi’s small hands and studied the drawing, he smiled. “It looks good, just don’t forget next time that humans have eyebrows!” he handed the notebook back to the little one.

Izumi looked at his drawing, his face turning bright red. “You’re right! I totally forgot eyebrows!!”

Shougo pressed his mouth into a thin line, “I think it looks just fine eyebrows or no eyebrows!” he reassured his little brother.

“No it looks funny,” Izumi wailed, tears coming to his eyes, catching the attention of his parents.

“Oh Izumi, you can just add in eyebrows if you want.” Nagisa said gently, rubbing Izumi’s arm. Izumi just continued to cry and curl up to his mother.

“I don’t know how though!” the little boy hugged his mother to him tightly.

Rei had a panicked look on his face, he truly didn’t intend to hurt Izumi’s feelings. “I can teach you how to draw eyebrows if you’d like Izumi, it’s not very hard.”

Before Izumi had a chance to respond to Rei, Shougo interrupted. “I don’t think he wants any help from you.”

Rei and Shougo locked eyes. Shougo couldn’t believe this guy! To come and insult his beautiful little brother’s drawings like that! “I don’t think you could be of any help anyway.”

Rei sighed and told himself to act professional towards the sassy teen. “I meant no disrespect.” he turned towards Izumi, “I’m sorry Izumi, see here look.” Rei grabbed the notebook from off the table. He reached into his back pocket and took out a pen. With a few flicks of his pen he turned the notebook around to show Izumi.

“Wow!” the little one’s eyes dried, he snatched the notebook from Rei’s hands. “It looks great! You should teach me how to draw eyebrows!”

Rei smiled, satisfied with his work. “Maybe another day, Izumi.”

But Shougo was not convinced, “If you’re too busy to help Izumi just tell him, it makes no sense to make false promises.”

“I can make time, don’t worry Shougo. It doesn’t concern you.” Rei pushed up his glasses, shifting his attention to the meal set in front of him.

“What concerns my brother concerns me!” Shougo snapped. “If you aren’t here to help my family, why are you even here at all? Maybe you should just leave!”

“Shougo!” Seiya snapped. “Do not talk to our guest like that!” Seiya stood up. “Shougo you are excused from the table. I need to have a word with you.”

Seiya stood up and gave a look to his wife and at Rei as Shougo huffed and left the room, fleeing to his bedroom.

“I’m so sorry Rei. I don’t know what has gotten into that boy.” Nagisa frowned.

“I’ll speak to him, I’ve noticed that ever since Rei has joined us, Shougo has been acting differently.” Seiya assured her.

“No worries sir. I know that having a new guest can be too much of a change for him.” Rei sighed.

“No I think it’s something more than that.” Seiya rubbed his temples as he left the room and walked up the stairs to his son’s bedroom. He knocked on the door softly.

“Go away dad, I don’t want to talk about it.” Shougo whined from the other side of the door.

“You can’t expect me to let you get away with such rude behavior.” Seiya opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

Shougo was wrapped up in the blankets on his bed. His father sat on the end of the bed. “Ever since Rei has come to live with us Shougo, all you have been is mean towards him. Picking fights for no reason. Rei has done nothing to wrong you. Please tell me what’s troubling you.”

Shougo gave no answer, he snuggled deeper into his bed. How could his father understand? Every time he saw Rei he got this weird feeling in the pit of his gut, it only got worse when he saw Rei talking with his little brother. The sight of Rei’s piercing green eyes behind those thin glasses sent Shougo’s head spinning. The amount of cuteness radiating from his little Izumi mixed in with the mysterious beauty of Rei was too much for him to handle.

“Is it because you’re jealous of the attention that Rei gets from Izumi?” his father asked right as that thought crossed his mind.

Shougo peeked his head out from the covers, “No, it’s not that.” he sighed, sitting up. “It’s almost the opposite. Rei only gives attention to Izumi, he ignores my presence half the time. He is always praising for Izumi for his drawings, he never says anything to me when he hears my singing or sees my dancing”

Seiya smiled gently at his son, “Maybe that’s because he knows that you’ll only pick a fight with him if he said anything to you.”

“I really don’t mean to pick fights, it’s just, it’s just….” Shougo trailed off, unsure of how to explain it. He couldn’t put his feelings into words.

“When I first met Rei, I knew he was a hard worker.” Seiya began. “He’s young, just like you, but he has his head on straight.” he looked over at Shougo. “I knew that he would look after both you and Izumi when your mother and I couldn’t. He is just doing his job Shougo.”

“I don’t want him just to do his job, he is the manager, what does that have to do with me! I’m only three years younger than him he doesn’t need to look after me! I just want him to...notice me.” Shougo admitted.

Seiya sighed and patted his son’s head. “You’re only fifteen, Shougo. Be careful with your feelings. But if you want to get someone to notice you, being a brat isn’t the way. Just trust your heart and things will work out. Things with Rei are hard right now but he is no threat to either you or Izumi.” He stood up.

“I suggest you apologize to Rei, I know he is willing to forgive you.” and with that his father stepped out of Shougo’s room.

The teen laid back down in his bed. Apologize? He didn’t even know what to say, he didn’t think that Rei would ever want to talk to him after being so mean to him. He shut his eyes, did he already ruin his chances of ever getting along with Rei?

Trust his heart? What did his father mean? Did he mean that he liked Rei? How did his father know?? No, how did his father find out…

**  
  
  
**


	2. Apology some-what accepted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Rei or Shougo seem OOC. It's hard to write sad Shougo and fuzzy Rei.

****

 

Rei sat alone on the plush couches of the living room. The T.V wasn’t turned on, instead Rei’s attention was focused on a small book in his hands. He had already put Izumi to bed after he had shown the little one how to properly draw eyebrows. Izumi wasn’t the greatest at it, but he was young. He had potential to do anything if he kept working at it. He guessed that the Mr. and Mrs. were already resting in their bedroom, and Shougo was probably still locked away upstairs, still refusing to face him.

Usually Shougo would stay up until the late hours of the night, listening to his music while lounging on these couches. He would hum along while reading the latest magazine or  he would stay up watching the latest T.V drama that starred his mother. Rei would usually  be in the kitchen tapping away at his computer or filing through endless paperwork, watching Shougo from the corner of his eye. Making sure the teen went to bed before he did.

Rei had to admit the blonde was something to look at, at the age of fifteen, his blonde hair framed his face, his smile was dazzling. Rei had been there for a few of Shougo’s photo shoots, even at his young age Shougo spent hours training. So when they asked him to remove his shirt, all you could see was tan skin and lean muscles. Though to Rei’s knowledge Shougo had never had a girlfriend before. But he was still young so of course he wouldn’t be interested in anybody now.

Rei turned to the next page, suddenly uninterested in what he was reading. He set the book down on the couch next to him and sighed loudly, removing his glasses (which were for show) and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

The situation with Shougo had only escalated tonight during their dinner, but it had always been like that. Ever since he had met Shougo on the first day, the teen always expressed his distaste for Rei. Even though Rei had never done anything against Shougo.

“Ugh teenagers.” Rei laughed, realizing that he was still a teen himself, only three years older than Shougo, yet he suddenly felt much older. At least he didn’t throw tantrums like Shougo.

Rei froze as he heard creaking behind him. Someone must be coming down the stairs, Rei thought to himself as he picked his glasses back up.

He didn’t have a chance to put them back on before Shougo appeared, rounding the couch and plopping himself at the opposite end of the couch.

Rei’s eyebrows raised, he hadn’t expected Shougo to come out of his room tonight, let alone come near him. Rei placed his glasses back on.

Shougo’s hair was messy as if he had been laying in bed for several hours.He was wearing basic black sweats and a black tank top with his favorite band logo on it. But his eyes were still bright as usual, though they weren’t as large as Izumi’s they still held Seiya’s mysterious coloring.

The two sat in silence for a while, before Rei ended it. “Shougo, you don’t need to apologize to me. I just want you to return to your usually happy and laid back self. If I am in the way of that, I’m really sorry and I’ll try to keep my distance.”

Shougo’s reaction to that wasn’t what he expected. The boy burst into tears, burying his head into his hands. Rei was surprised, he had seen Izumi cry many times, but never had he seen Shougo cry.

Rei leaned towards the crying teen, concern written on his face, this indicated it wasn’t him that was causing this, then why was he crying? “Shougo? Are you okay?”

The teen didn’t even look up, “No, I’m not. You hate me Rei, you really do, don’t you?” Shougo felt so stupid, Rei would never accept his apology he wanted to be far away from Shougo as possible.

Rei swallowed, unsure of what to say, he really didn’t hate Shougo. He acted upon an instinct and gripped Shougo’s arm tightly, causing Shougo to look up at him. Rei didn’t say a word but tugged the boy into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Shougo was shocked, Rei was…. _hugging_ him? “I-I don’t understand,” he stammered against Rei’s neck.

“Hush, you don’t have to understand. But I don’t hate you, in fact it’s just the opposite.” he smiled and brought up his hand to stroke the teen’s blonde hair. He honestly didn’t know what had come over him, he had male lovers in the past while he was in school. But they were only casual lovers, little to no emotion involved. Yet here Rei was, holding his boss’s son in his arms late at night stroking his soft hair.

“So you, don’t hate me?” Shougo looked up at Rei, he was shaking slightly, he could smell Rei’s cologne, he was so close to Rei’s face, that was usually stone cold but now the man was smiling down at him.

“No of course not.”

“But, I’ve been so mean to you,” Shougo stammered, “I thought you’d hate me for sure!”

Rei laughed at that, causing Shougo to feel the vibrations in Rei’s chest. “You really have no clue? Everyone knows that children bully the ones that they like.”

Shougo’s tears had dried by then, a pout settling on his face, “Hey I’m not a child!” he snapped. Then he paused, blushing. “And I don’t like you like that!” but the moment he said that, he knew it was a lie. A lie he had been telling himself ever since he had met Rei.

“Oh really?” Rei raised an eyebrow his tone becoming playful. “If you don’t like me, then why are you blushing? Why are you snuggling in closer?”

Shougo hadn’t noticed that he had snuggled closer to Rei, he was practically laying on top of the older teen. “I was cold.” Shougo mumbled.

Rei wasn’t convinced, he had gone too far to stop now. It was either claim the boy now, or forever let their feelings linger. “And if you didn’t like me, you wouldn’t let me do this.”

Shougo’s brows furrowed together, “Do what-” but he didn’t get to finish his question before Rei’s hand gripped under his chin. Time seemed to freeze as Rei tilted Shougo’s head back. Rei leaned down until their noses practically touched, Shougo's breath panted against Rei’s cheek. Rei smiled, as he watched Shougo’s face turn bright red as he prolonged the moment.

Rei wasted no more time and pressed his lips softly to Shougo’s. Shougo’s eyes widened in surprise as Rei stole his first kiss. But Rei’s lips were soft and warm, Shougo’s eyes fluttered shut as Rei began to move his lips against his.

Rei pulled back, smiling to find Shougo blushing and hiding against his neck. “Rei-san! You stole my first kiss you jerk!”

He just laughed, “Good, I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Shougo looked up at him, “Do you really mean that?” The innocence in Shougo’s eyes made Rei’s heart want to break.

“Of course I do.” He kissed Shougo’s forehead. “You’re mine now, but we have to keep this a secret, for now okay?”

Shougo nodded, smiling. “I can keep secrets! Trust me!”

“Good, good.” Rei sighed, the night’s events seemed to melt away as he held the boy. Oh what mess had they gotten themselves into?

 


	3. Who's the one being mean now?

****

Rei slammed down his stack of papers in frustration, “Not now Shougo, I don’t have time for your games! Don't you see how much paperwork to do? Izumi's breakdown took longer than I expected and now I'm paying for it.” he growled in frustration.

He was sitting in his office finalizing the paperwork for the commercial that had been filmed earlier that day, well he was _trying_ to focus. He couldn’t focus when he had Shougo breathing down his neck, whining at him to pay attention to him. 

Shougo just laughed and bent down to hug Rei’s neck. “But Rei-san you owe me! After all I came here all the way from London! It was such a long flight.”

Rei spun around to face the blonde angrily, causing Shougo to pull back abruptly. “That’s exactly why I owe you nothing! You have a **JOB** ya know! You should have stayed in London to finish recording if you didn't like such a long flight.” Rei snapped.

“Oh the guys don’t mind me having to step out from time to time,” Shougo just smiled, “I wanted to help Izumi, annnnnd,” Shougo jumped onto Rei’s lap. “I wanted to see yooou.” the blonde kissed Rei’s neck. "Can't a man miss his lover?"

Rei blushed a hideous red, “Sh-Shougo, get off me! I'm not in the mood for anything right now." He pushed his glasses up, "And I’m not your playtoy that you can come around and play with whenever you feel like it!”

“But Rei, I missed my senpai! I sure get lonely when I’m in London all the time.” Shougo reached up and started to undo his lover’s tie. “Remember when I went to school in London just a few months after we met? I was so lonely but you always made me feel better when I came home. Why can't this be like the old times?”

Rei huffed, “Because you are no longer a child Shougo, you can’t expect me to always give you what you want. Stop being such a spoiled brat.” he grabbed Shougo’s wrist forcing him to stop untying the tie.

“But you really do owe me! If I hadn’t been there Izumi would have never gone through with that commercial and we both know that. But the moment I gave him that silly body pillow, my little Izumi was all for it.”  Shougo chuckled, “What would you do without me?”

Rei released his grip on Shougo’s wrist, the blonde undid the tie and tossed it on the desk behind Rei. “I would get work done, that’s what I would do if you weren’t around.” Rei frowned.

“Oh stop being a kill-joy and be a good boy. I know you don’t mean it.” Shougo began to unbutton Rei’s shirt slowly, “And you can whine about me in the morning.”

Rei’s eye’s trailed back over to the stack of paperwork sitting on the desk, his first instinct was so finish filling out those forms. Shougo caught him looking, “No no, no more work. All you do is work. Let me do some work.” Shougo smiled a wicked smile and kissed Rei forcefully.

Rei leaned back and relaxed, closing his eyes. If Shougo wanted to do all the work then he could, he had no objections as of now. Rei wouldn’t admit it but he was thankful for Shougo convincing Izumi to continue on with the commerical, he didn’t think that he had the power of persuasion like Shougo did. To think about it, Shougo always got his way with his uncanny powers of persuasion. 

Rei snapped back into reality pulling away from the kiss, “I know what you’re doing,” he pushed up his glasses to no avail, trying to hide his blush. “You’re trying to make me forget about how mad I am about you leaving London! Nice try, but I do **NOT** bend over for pretty boys who don’t do their job properly.”

“Oh but you do Rei, you always have.” Shougo chuckled suddenly standing up, Rei frowned at the absence of heat. “And that’s why I always win.”

Rei stood up, the two lovers were almost level now, except for the fact that Shougo was obviously taller than Rei. Which made it sort of belittling to look up to Shougo as he yelled at him. “When have you ever won? I let you _think_ that you’ve won, when in reality it’s always me winning.”

“Says the shortie with his shirt unbuttoned halfway,” Shougo patted Rei’s head. “You forget how little you are Rei-chan.”

And that was the final straw for the shorter man. “I’m three years older than you, idiot! Quit teasing me and get the hell out of my office before I **MAKE** you.” Rei hissed, he was done with this little game. Shougo was too stupid to see that he actually had a job to do. “I don’t know if you have ever realized this, but some people actually have to work to get places in the world. I had to work for my job, it wasn’t handed to me on a silver platter unlike you, you spoiled brat. I asked you to leave me alone so I can do my job, why can you get that through your pretty little head.” He pointed at the door. “Go.”

Shougo stood there, utterly shocked at Rei’s outburst, Rei was always moody he knew that. But he wasn’t usually so mean to him. He shuffled over to the door, tears threatening his eyes, he put his hand on the doorknob before turning to face the still steaming Rei.

“At least I’m not so bitter about my work, at least I know how to enjoy what’s given to me. You think that I can’t work hard, then where were you when I was practicing my singing for years, practicing my dancing for years. If that isn’t hard work, then I don’t know what is, you jerk.” he could barely form the last few word before the tears had made their way down his face.

Rei froze, oh no what had he done. He couldn’t form words, all he could do is watch dumbfounded as Shougo left, slamming the door behind him. Rei was left in his office alone.

“Shit, shit, shit.” He growled putting his hands on his head in frustration, “What have I done…” If he chased after Shougo now, he would surely get rejected, he needed to blow off some steam. But if he never approached him, things would just get worse between them.

He huffed and sat down in his chair, he turned back to his papers, he would complete these before he apologized to Shougo, that would give him enough time to think about what he would even say to him...


	4. Fight, talk it out, make out, repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year's guys!

****

It was well past midnight when Rei finally completed that damned paperwork, his eyes burned a little with fatigue. He really needed to sleep, maybe he would have to speak with Shougo in the morning. He doubted he would be able to talk to the blonde in his right mind at the moment. He stood up, grabbing his tie from off the desk and left his office, flicking the light off behind him.

The house was pretty dark, he guessed that everyone was already asleep. An image of an angry Shougo tossing and turning on his bed flitted across his mind. Alright he would peek into Shougo’s room. Just one peek. If he was awake, then they would talk. If he was asleep, Rei would leave him to sleep.

He quietly padded up the stairs in his pink slippers, trying not to make a noise, he knew everyone had a long day. He made his way down the hallway and halted in front of Shougo’s room. The light was off, and there wasn’t any sound coming from inside. He bit his lip, hesitating. He gently cracked the door open and peered inside.

It was dark, but Rei could make out a lump of blankets on Shougo’s bed, he could see a light coming from inside the ball of blankets. Shougo must be balled up underneath those blankets, probably on his laptop ranting about Rei on his blog. (The blog that Rei wasn’t supposed to find, but he found it anyway. But it was all anonymous.)

Rei closed his eyes, he had already told himself that if Shougo was awake that he would apologize, but he had secretly been hoping that Shougo was asleep, just so he wouldn’t have to swallow his pride. But this was Shougo, he would swallow his pride just for now. He straightened up and took a deep breath before opening the door fully and stepping inside fully.

“Rei go away, I’m sleeping.” Shougo mumbled from inside the ball of blankets.

Rei rolled his eyes kicking off his slippers and making his way over to the bed, sitting on it, crossing his legs and facing Shougo, only the blankets separated them. “Shougo, I need to talk to you. Please just listen, you don’t have to respond, and I’ll let you sleep after it.”

He waited for a response from Shougo, but all he got was a sigh and some clicking noises before the light of the screen faded away. It was now truly pitch black inside the room. Rei’s mouth felt dry all of a sudden as he tried to formulate some sort of worthy apology.

“Remember when we were young?” Rei started, smiling a little at the memory, “When we first met, I was so sure that you hated me. Everything I said you made an argument out of it. I even remember that you would sometimes steal my glasses while I was sleeping. Well I always knew it was you stealing them, I was just always too tired to call you out for it. I remember that family dinner when you told me that I should just leave, I knew you weren’t really serious, it was so obvious that you liked me. Good things came out of it though, you never really even needed to apologize to me that night. I knew you never meant any harm. Now 10 years later, we still get into silly fights. I just hope you know that I never meant any harm. I’m sorry for yelling at you, I’m sorry for calling you a brat. I’m sorry for doubting your hard work. I was always the one to drop you off for your singing lessons and I was always the one to watch as you practiced your dance routines in the living room when you thought nobody was watching. I’m just...really really sorry. Will you forgive me?”

A silence settled between the two, a silence that stretched through minutes. Rei closed his eyes, if he had to sit here until 3 a.m. then so be it. He felt a movement on the bed, he opened his eyes just to find another pair of eyes peering back at him, inches away. He could feel Shougo’s breath fan out against his face.

“I’ll forgive you, just on one condition.” Shougo whispered.

Rei smiled, “Anything, I’ll do anything.”

“You have to promise me that you’ll be mine, forever.”

Rei’s eyebrows shot up, “Yes of course. I was already planning to be.”

“Say it, swear to me.” Shougo insisted.

“I, Sagara Rei, swear to belong to Shougo, for the rest of my life and maybe even my afterlife.” Rei said putting his hand on his heart.

Shougo smiled at Rei, “Now do you forgive me-” Rei began but he was cut off as Shougo suddenly tackled Rei, pressing him down into the bed as the younger man towered over him. He realized that Shougo was shirtless, he felt the heat radiating from above him.

“I forgive you Rei, but your oath isn’t over yet. We have to consummate it, like a married couple on their wedding night. I need to finally take my bride.” Shougo said, his voice was deep and gritted with lust.

All poor Rei could do was blush more, “Oh dear.” but he made no struggle against Shougo.

“First thing first, off with these.” Shougo took Rei’s glasses off of his face and set them on the table next to the bed. “Your eyes are so pretty, so full of emotion, I hate these glasses.” he shifted so he was sitting on Rei.

“I don’t have to ever wear them, if you really dislike it.” Rei said lightly.

“No talking, only blushing and begging, oh and moaning.” Shougo winked at Rei as he began tearing at Rei’s clothing. Rei opened his mouth to protest, but shut it with a snap. What did a shirt even matter?

He was down to his boxers before Shougo finally paused to kiss Rei. Rei kissed back hungrily, happy that Shougo had accepted his apology, he wasn’t expecting it to go this well. He was so exhausted, it was nice to relax as Shougo did all the work. But now he was well aware of Shougo’s ass sitting on his dick. It was almost painful, and Shougo almost never bottomed. (Excluding that one time when Shougo was so drunk he practically begged Rei to take him, only to tell Rei that he preferred topping in the morning when he was sore, that was a short lived dream for Rei who always topped in his past relationships)

“Ah, Shougo please, you’re hurting me.” Rei panted, breaking the kiss.

Shougo laughed, “Is my little bride already so wet from just kissing and teasing?” Shougo sat up on his knees finally relieving the pressure but on Rei’s crotch.

“Wet? The fuck? I’m not your little bride.” Rei snapped, he would swallow his pride but he wouldn’t be treated like some fragile girl.

“Oh but you are Rei-chan,” Shougo began to slowly pull down the black sweats he was wearing. Rei’s eye’s widened as he realized that Shougo wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“You-you were prepared for this! You knew I’d come and apologize and beg for you back!” Rei sat up ubruptly.

“You’re so cute and predictable Rei-chan, but you also knew this would happen, and you also know that you want it.” Shougo pushed his sweats down to his knees, he looked Rei in the eyes, “Now, show me how sorry you are and _suck_."

Rei gulped, his eyes trailing down Shougo’s gorgeously tanned and lean chest, down to the sharp V of his hips and stopping at the object of his desire. Shougo was taller than him, maybe a little bit stronger than him, and yes even bigger than him (but Rei was by far smarter than Shougo, he had to have something over the younger one, right?)

Fine you win this one, Rei thought to himself  as he submitted himself to Shougo, shifting until he was on all fours, kneeling before Shougo who was peering down at him with such lust, Rei shivered. He didn’t hesitate as he leaned closer to Shougo’s length, taking the head in his mouth immediately. Rei knew very well that Shougo didn’t like to be teased when it came to blowjobs.

Shougo sighed and closed his eyes as he felt Rei slowly working his way down his dick. Yes he had predicted that this would happen, he knew how everyone ticked, he knew how to get his way with almost anybody. Though he barely had to even try with Rei. The blonde bit his lip as Rei began to bob his head up and down. He threaded one hand into Rei’s hair softly. Usually he might tug, but this wasn’t about to be some rough fuck like they usually had. Rei just didn’t know that yet. He used the other hand to place on the wall beside the bed to steady himself.

Rei didn’t exactly notice it when Shougo began to stroke his hair, he was pretty busy with the task at hand (or should he say in mouth?) he pressed his tongue against the bottom of Shougo’s length. Just sucking off his lover had already rendered him painfully hard himself, but he knew that Shougo would take care of that later.

“Mhmm, Rei-chan oh how I forgot how good you are at this. Remind me to ask you to do this more often.” Shougo let out a breathy laugh, pulling his hand through Rei’s hair slowly, reaching down until he cupped under Rei’s chin, forcing him to pull back off of his dick. “But enough of that, onto the main course.”

Rei just raised an eyebrow at Shougo, he was being unusually kind tonight, not that he didn’t mind, he couldn’t really remember the last time they had actually made love, it was usually just some quick rough fuck and that’s it, or a few stolen kisses in the dark.

Shougo pushed Rei down gently so that his back was against the bed, the man was now caught between his legs, like a proper bride. Shougo kicked off his sweats, then rid Rei of his boxers. Rei blushed a little when Shougo gazed down at him in all his naked glory.

“Rei your skin is so beautiful and pale,” Shougo trailed his hand across his chest tracing the scars marking his collar bones. “But also tough from your past.” he bent down and kissed Rei softly, “I think it’s about time we properly make love, no?”

Rei smiled and kissed Shougo back, it wasn’t his usual style, but what ever his blonde wanted. His arms reaching up and wrapping around the back of Shougo’s neck, anchoring him down to him. They stayed there like that for a few moments as they sweetly kissed each other.

“Now where were we? Ah yes, I was about to claim my bride.” Shougo chucked as he reached over to the nightstand drawer to retrieve the small bottle of lube kept in there for such occasions. He poured a good amount into his two fingers before sitting up.

“Spread your legs,” He commanded, Rei smiled as he complied, so the old Shougo was back already. Though he couldn’t smile for very long as he felt Shougo’s finger start to trace the lube around his hole. The lube was pretty cold, it sent shivers down Rei’s spine. But he didn’t complain as Shougo slowly wiggled one finger inside.

Rei was beyond used to this by now but something about the slow and gently caress was completely new to him, he wanted to beg for more, but he knew that would just make Shougo go slower. So he bit his lip as Shougo continued to finger him at this painfully slow rate.

“And another finger for good measure,” Shougo practically hummed, it was so entertaining to watch as Rei blushed and struggled against his gentle approach. Continued to hum as he finally added a third finger, going even slower than before.

Rei was at his last straw as Shougo slowed down even more than before, “Shougo, cut the act and just fuck me already!” he snapped angrily, “Before I switch the rolls!”

Shougo picked up the pace smiling, “Those words aren’t very _lady-like_ Rei-chan. Such a naughty bride. So eager to be filled.”

Rei huffed in frustration and began to move against Shougo’s fingers, he couldn’t handle much more. He wanted Shougo, he wanted him NOW.

He didn’t have to wait much longer before the fingers suddenly retreated, Rei watched eagerly as Shougo smeared the remaining lube on his dick, “You’re ready now. Are you scared?”

“Of course I’m ready!” Rei growled in frustration.

“Nu-uh, you have to ask like a proper bride.”

“Ask what?”

Shougo smiled, “You know what to ask for.”

Rei blushed, swallowing his pride once more, “Will you please fuck me, Shougo-san” he asked innocently.

Shougo leaned forward and pecked Rei on the lips, “Hm, thank you for asking.” He shifted so he was positioned between Rei’s legs again. He placed his dick at the entrance of Rei’s hole for a moment as Rei place his arms around Shougo’s neck once more, then his legs around the Shougo’s lower back. Shougo began to push inside, oh so slowly, huffing against Rei’s forehead.

Once he had pushed in to the hilt, he paused to kiss Rei’s forehead. “You’re so amazing Rei. My cute little bride can already take all of me,”

Rei gritted his teeth together, telling himself to relax. Relax, relax, relax. He told himself this until the burning sensation became tolerable. “Move, p-please.”

To Rei’s surprise, Shougo didn’t comment, he began to slowly pump in and out of his lover. He held back, wanting to make this enjoyable for Rei. Though he could only handle it for a few minutes. He bit his lip and gazed down into Rei’s eyes.

“Do you want me to go faster, baby?” Shougo asked, lust laced in his speech.

“Please, oh please.” Rei whined, not caring about his pride or how much of a bride he really did sound like.

Shougo didn’t hesitate to increase his pace, pressing down closer to Rei so that Rei’s erection was trapped in-between both of their warm bodies.

Rei gasped at the double simulation, seeing stars for a few moments, it didn’t help when Shougo began to go even faster, pin-pointing Rei’s prostate with each thrust.

Rei yelped as his prostate was hit with each fast thrust. Minutes ticked by as the air seemed to become thicker between the two men. The heat was coming down on Rei as he felt a tingling sensation in his gut, “Shougo, I. I don’t think I can last much longer.” he panted.

“Then don’t.” Shougo whispered into his ear, biting on the lobe gently.

Rei cracked as Shougo claimed his mouth with his once again, this time wasn’t as sweet as the last, but Shougo’s tongue sliding against his, the friction of both their sweat-covered bodies trapping his erection between them, PLUS Shougo’s dick hitting his prostate with each thrust sent Rei over the edge.

Rei moaned into the kiss as he bucked against Shougo’s toned abs as he came, shaking with his orgasm.

Shougo bit his lip as he sped up despite Rei’s moans, the thrusts were now fast and shallow as he dug his nails into Rei’s back for better leverage. His breath was coming in short pants as he relentlessly fucked Rei against his bed like he had done so many times before. He came quickly releasing inside of Rei with a moan. “Rei-saaaaaan.” he thrust a few more times before his arms became too shaky to hold his weight. He collapsed down onto Rei.

The two males didn’t exactly know how long they had lain there, but it didn’t really matter. Their breaths slowed as well as their heart rates after a few minutes. Shougo sat up, tossing the lube across the room, pulling out of Rei with a hiss and plopping down next to his lover, pulling the blanket up to cover them.

Rei was too tired to do anything but curl up to the warm blonde, not caring about the mess they made, he would clean it in the morning. All was thinking about was how warm Shougo was and how good he smelled. He fell asleep in seconds.

Shougo glanced down at Rei and chuckled softly, then he closed his own eyes. “Good night Rei,” he paused “I love you.” he uttered the words he had never spoken to Rei before, not in his presence.

**  
Maybe next time he would say it while the man was actually awake to hear it.**


	5. It only took 4 drinks and 10 years

“Shougo, we’re leaving.” Rei walked by the couch in the living room, tapping the back of Shougo’s head as he walked by.

Shougo turned his head in surprise, “Where are we going?” he asked, it was already well past dinner time, and he was already wearing his pjs.

Rei paused, turning towards the blonde, “Remember earlier today when I suggested we go out to get drinks? We’ll lets go.” Rei said it rather bluntly, he didn’t want to sound gooey and romantic.

But of course Shougo took it the wrong way. (Mental facepalm for Rei)

“You’re asking me on a date!?” Shougo bounced up off of the couch, his eyes practically sparkling with happiness.

“I guess you could call it that if you really wanted to.” Rei tried to shrug it off nonchalantly. “If you don’t want to go I can just ask someone else.”

“Helllllll no! You’re not allowed to go out drinking with any BUT me!” Shougo rounded the couch and started walking up the stairs, “Let me put on something and I’ll be right down.”

Once Shougo was out of sight, Rei smiled to himself. He knew he could always convince Shougo to go out for a drink. He never hardly had time to go out, especially at night. He was only 28 and he already felt like he was in his 40s. Rei needed this night to feel young again, Shougo’s young spirit was just what he needed.

He flipped open his phone and responded to a few messages before he heard the sound of someone walking down the stairs, “Damn Shougo about time.” Rei sighed, tapping away before slipping the phone into his pocket and turning to face Shougo.

Rei froze in shock.

Rei had gone out drinking with Shougo countless times, and every time Shougo always insisted on dressing up, not fancy like a fancy dinner, Shougo always insisted on wearing flattering clothing. And what Shougo was wearing was _very_ flattering. He didn’t know that Shougo owned so much black clothing. Maybe it was the influence of his band members while he was shopping.

Shougo was wearing a black tanktop with one of his favorite band logos on it, it wasn’t like the ones he usually wore to bed, this one fit tightly, hugging abdominals and pecks rather nicely. But what he was wearing as bottoms really made Rei’s collar tight. He didn’t recall ever seeing Shougo wear patent-leather pants before. But by-god did they look great on him. Rei just knew Shougo’s ass looked great in them. On Shougo’s matt of blonde hair he had pulled on a black beanie that pushed his hair down into his face. With large studs in his ears and spiky bracelets on his wrists, sunglasses on his face, you could hardly recognize him. To top it off he was shrugging on a leather jacket to complete his outfit.

“Sh-Shougo?” Rei stuttered in surprise. “I, I didn’t know you owned so much...black clothing.”

Shougo could only look the part of a complete badass, “Really?! Do I look good?” Shougo’s personality definitely didn’t fit the part. He spun around, “It was one of the outfits I wore for a photoshoot in London with the band. I was supposed to look like a ‘badass’ or whatever they called it. They let me keep the clothes and I wore it for a performance.”

“You look great, now let’s get going.” Rei quickly turned away from the sexy blonde behind him. “We’ll go to our favorite.”

“OOo I love gay bars! So much better without girls always screaming at me when I’m recognized!” Shougo cheered excitedly behind Rei as he followed him outside.

They took a taxi because Rei knew that he didn’t feel like being the designated driver that night and he knew that Shougo would complain too much if he made Shougo drive either. Rei spent most of the drive looking out the window, mildly annoyed that Shougo dressed up for the club, now he would have to fend off the line of guys waiting to hit on the oblivious blonde.

As they were walking up to the brightly colored club Rei sighed, “Shougo if someone tries to hit on you, just tell them you have a date.” he warned.

Shougo only gave out a carefree laugh, “Oh Rei-san, you’re so cute. I’m a big boy I can handle myself. Plus I have the cutest date on the face of the planet.” Shougo grabbed Rei’s arm and kissed him on the cheek. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Rei grumbled pushing to the front of the crowd of men trying to get in.

“Hey buddy, you can’t just go in whenever you want. There’s a limit and a list.” One of the bouncers snapped at the two as they pushed to the front.

Shougo just laughed, taking off his dark sunglasses and his beanie. “I can gurantee you. I don’t need to be on your list.”

The bouncer’s recognized the pop-star immediately. “Sena Shougo! I can’t believe it’s you!” One of the men gawked.

“Go right in you two!” The other one said pushing the door wide open.

Rei could hear the people behind him, “Oh my god its Shougo! What’s a guy like him doing here? At a GAY club?” and “Oh my god, I got a picture of him! He looks hot as fuck in those pants.”

Maybe these men were almost as bad as those damn fangirls. But Rei didn’t have time to turn around and fight every single last one of them, instead he just followed Shougo as he made his way into the loud club.

The bar was in the middle of it all, the strippers, the loud blaring music, the intoxicating smell of drugs and a ton of alcohol. Shougo had already tugged on his beanie and sunglasses, peering behind his shoulder to make sure Rei was following him.

They finally made it past all the sweaty bodies over to the bar, they sat down on the high stools, Shougo removed his sunglasses and hug them on his shirt.

“Ah it feels so nice to get away from that boring old house.” Shougo smiled at Rei, then at the bartender as he made his way over to them.

“What can I get you two?” The bartender looked like he was in his late 20s like Rei and he stank of cologne and masculinity.

Shougo knew what to get for both him and Rei. “Well, he wants whiskey, like hard whiskey we need to get him as drunk as a schoolgirl when she turns 20, and I need whatever you think I need.” Shougo winked flirtatiously, “I really can’t decide.”

“Oh I think I have the drink just for you,” the bartender smiled back, “Coming right up.”

Rei looked over at Shougo as the man left to go make their drinks. “What was that for?”

“I really couldn’t decide.” Shougo shrugged, “and I figure whatever he makes will be the most popular drink of tonight. And we’ll get nice and drunk and I’ll make you dance with me.”

“You’re going to have to make me drunk until I am about to DIE before you get me to dance with you.” Rei smirked.

“Wanna bet?” Shougo laughed.

“What are we betting?” Rei asked.

“If I win and get you to dance, then you have to sleep in my room for the rest of the week. If you win and you still refuse to dance even fanity drunk, then I’ll bottom next time.” the blonde said with a wicked smile.

Rei’s eyes went wide behind his glasses, “You’re serious?”

“Dead serious.”

“Hell yeah, you’re on.” Rei sat up straighter, more determined, he smiled, “I can’t _wait_ to take that ass later.”

Shougo just threw his head back and laughed rather loudly, causing other men around the bar to look over at him (shit Shougo stop drawing attention to yourself) and start to talk about the tall dark blonde. “I can't wait to see your ass dancing tonight, and taking it every night this week.”

Rei only rolled his eyes eyes as the bartender returned with their drinks, “An old-fashioned for you,” the man set down Rei’s drink in front of him. It wasn’t the whiskey blend he was used to, but he’d drink anything right now.

“And for yooou,” the bartender hummed, and turned to Shougo, licking his lips, “it’s called a Typhoon, try it hun. I guarantee you’ll love it.” he set down the drink in front of Shougo. The blonde smiled and took a drink.

“Ooo, is this gin? No champagne? No…” Shougo trailed off, trying to think of the right flavor.

“Keep guessing, if you get all the ingredients right, I just might have to reward you,” the bartender winked.

Shougo blushed a little, “Oh really? Hm, let me finish this one before I guess again then.”

“Take your time hun,” the bartender smiled again, but he frowned as someone from across the bar called for him. “Let me know when you’re ready.” he said quickly as he turned to leave.

By the time the bartender was out of sight, Rei had already downed his drink angrily. Like what the actual fuck Shougo? “What happened to not flirting with guys?” he asked.

“I can handle this Rei,” Shougo laughed, “We might get free drinks out of this.”

“So do you like the guy?” Rei asked, shrugging.

“Nope, but I do like free drinks.” Shougo chuckled.

‘ _And I do like making you jealous and drunk._ ’ Shougo thought to himself, batting his eyelashes at Rei, only to have Rei frown deeper.

Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to bring a flirty blonde to a bar like this, but Rei couldn’t think as he downed two more drinks.  He watched with fake disinterest as the bartender flirted shamelessly with Shougo as the night wore on. In reality all Rei could think about was punching the teeth out of the man’s smile, just like he used to do when he was a delinquent.

Four drinks later, Rei was royally drunk, two Typhoons later, Shougo had guessed the ingredients correctly.

“Champagne, gin, lime and….” Shougo tapped against his empty drink, he was already kind of flushed from the drinks he had, it was a curse, always showing how much he drank. While Rei was still pale as ever, not showing a sign intoxication.  “And...anisette?”

The bartender (Shougo found out that the man’s name was Temna) smiled in surprise, “Wow you’re completely correct! You have such a refined palate!”

Shougho laughed and scooted his empty glass away from him, “I just know my alcohol, that’s all.”

“Hm,” Temna grabbed the empty glass, “Well because you guessed it right, your tab is on me, even your friend’s drinks too.”

“Oh no no, I can pay for my own tab.” Shougo waved it away with a chuckle.

“No I insist. I said I would reward you and so I am.” Temna turned and grabbed up Rei’s empty glass. “Plus I think your friend here has had too much to drink anyway.”

Shougo turned to Rei, “Rei can you still walk?” he asked, his concern was faint.

Rei rolled his eyes (well at least he thought he was rolling his eyes) and made a ‘tch’ sound. “Of course you idiot. I know how to handle my alcohol. Unlike you, you’ve got the whole asian flush thing going on.”

“Oh shut up, you’re drunk.” the blonde kicked Rei’s stool playfully.

Temna chuckled, “Well I get off in about an hour, so if you’d just give me your name, maybe I could drive you home. Or back to my place…” the tall man leaned in towards Shougo.

Shougo wasn’t fazed, he was honestly used to this treatment. “While I would love that, I don’t want to ditch Rei here, and I already made a bet that I could get him to dance with me before we left. So maybe another time.” he winked and stood up, not as wobbly as he thought he would be.

“Seems fair hun, but can I at least get your name?” Temna shrugged trying to hide his disappointment. It would have been nice to nail the blonde, half the men who wandered in the club didn’t look half as good as that one in particular.   

Shougo turned to Rei, “Come on, let’s go get you on the dance floor.”

Rei just shook his head, “Nope.”

“Yep, me and you right now buddy.” Shougo insisted.

“Shougo I will scoop you up right now and throw you like a sack of potatoes over my shoulder and strut out of this club and into a cab if you keep asking me to dance.” Rei threatened standing up, but he was still painfully shorter than the younger man.

“Shougo?”

The couple turned to look at the surprised voice from behind the bar. “Like Shougo, Shougo Sena?”  Temna smiled, then laughed loudly. “I KNEW you looked familiar, I just couldn’t put my finger on it! Holy shit! Shougo Sena enjoyed my drinks.”

Shougo smiled, “It’s all hush hush, okay?”

Temna raised his hands in defense, “I won’t tell a soul, can I at least get your autograph?”

“Sure thing.” the blonde sighed, he was so used to this. He glanced over back at Rei, who was shoving his hands in his pockets and kicking at nothing on the ground.

Maybe that was why he loved Rei so much, because Rei didn’t see him as some untouchable popstar, or some idol. He saw him as...well Shougo. The boy who he had made an oath to belong to forever and ever.

He quickly signed the glass that Temna handed to him, “Have a nice night Temna.” he called over his shoulder as Shougo grabbed Rei’s wrist and started tugging him away.

“Thanks! It was amazing to meet you!” The bartender called after the two men who had already been swallowed by the crowd. He smiled and set the glass on a shelf behind him, smiling to himself.  “Holy shit, Shougo Sena winked at me.” he said to himself quietly.

“I’m not dancing with you.” Rei began to complain again, he paused causing his partner to tug on his arm.

“We’re leaving don’t worry.”

“So did I win the bet?” Rei asked raising an eyebrow.

“No, I called it off because you looked mad and I could tell you wanted to leave.” Shougo tugged again, Rei complied letting the pop-star drag him out of the club and into the chill of the night.

He saw looked up into the sky, the world swirling around him as Shougo called a cab quickly. He closed his eyes, breathing through his nose.

He felt a hand slip into his, he looked down at Shougo, who was standing next to him, gazing up at the stars. “It’s hard to look at the stars when you’re tipsy.”

Rei pulled his hand away from Shougo’s. “I just needed fresh air,” he mumbled. He took a step away from Shougo. “I was stuck in a club with a date that hit on the bartender the whole time.”

“I was only doing it for a free drink and to be nice.” Shougo defended himself.

“Nice my ass, and you can afford to buy yourself your own damn drink.” Rei grumbled. “I feel like all we do is argue because you never listen to a single fucking thing that I say. What did I say to you before we went into the bar? To not let people hit on you? Did you listen? Hell no you didn’t.”

“It’s a habit, I’m sorry Rei.” the blonde stared down at the ground.

“Yeah, you’re always sorry. But god I hate it when you make me feel like some jealous and pathetic person.”

“I was doing it to have fun and to make you jealous, just so you would have more reason to screw me tonight.”

Rei clenched his teeth in annoyance, “So that’s why you went through that whole thing with that stupid bartender? God, could you not be any more oblivious? I take you out to drink SO I can get you drunk and screw with you later! Don’t you see that?” Rei turned to face his lover, “So next time, you’re not going to flirt with anyone. You’ll have ‘property of Rei Sagara’ written on your face. Because I’m so sick and tired of seeing men drool over the man I love all the time!”

But apparently Shougo heard absolutely none of Rei’s rant, he instead squealed with delight. “Rei-san!” he hugged the angry man abruptly.

Rei furrowed his brow in confusion, “Shougo?”

“It only took you 10 years but you finally said it!” Shougo squealed, lifting Rei into the air.

“Hey, hey, put me down? What the hell are you talking about?” Rei thrashed around before Shougo put him back down.

“It only took 4 drinks and 10 years to get you to say you loved me.” Shougo smiled at Rei before pulling him close and pecking him on the lips.  


	6. You idiot

“You’re a bloody idiot you know.”

That was all Rei could manage as response to Shougo’s giggles. He was drunk, but his face wasn’t burning with the flush of alcohol it was burning because of embarrassment and both of them knew it.

“You love me, and you admitted it finally. This is the best night of my life.” Shougo smiled again.

“Best night?” Rei hesitated, “I’m still mad at you for flirting with that damn bartender."

Shougo paused and stopped hugging Rei, “Way to ruin the moment babe! You know I pictured this moment much different,” he smiled to himself, still a little drunk, “we were eating dinner under the eiffel tower, there were fireworks and then we got married and had like 100 babies….” the blonde mumbled.

“I called you an idiot and now you’re just proving my point.” Rei was still rather embarrassed at his outburst but he felt guilty at the same time. “I’ve told you this before, there’s nothing to make this moment special”

“That’s a lie and we both know it, all these years and you never said it.”

“Not while you were awake.” Rei said softly. Yes he was drunk, that’s why he said it. No other reason. Shougo was a giggling idiot who just loved to steal away his time and attention. Nothing more.

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Rei couldn’t stand to look at his lover, ashamed of his outrage. He felt exhausted from the night’s events. He knew he was an angry drunk, but now he just felt sleepy. As mad as he felt, he couldn’t stand the silence or the separation much longer.

Rei reached out for Shougo’s hand. Shougo smiled and intertwined their fingers. They looked like a pair of over-sentimental drunks standing on the sidewalk in front of that nightclub but neither male cared.

The taxi arrived and the two slipped inside. The drive back home was silent but Rei didn’t let go of his hand the entire time, he stared out the window silently, he was in no mood to have sex with Shougo back at home like he had planned. But this also wasn’t the romantic setting that he had imagined. Rei told him he loved him and then shut it down immediately. He paid the taxi driver when they arrived back at home. Rei grabbed his hand again and they silently went inside and snuck into Shougo’s bedroom.

“You’d think we had been at that club all night, but it’s not even midnight.” Shougo laughed as he glanced at the clock on his nightstand, trying to lighten up the mood a little.

Rei smiled and sat on Shougo’s bed, running his hand through his hair and removing his glasses placing them next to the clock. “This isn’t what I imagined tonight to turn into. I’m sorry I’m not as romantic as you want me to be.” he sighed, he no longer felt angry, just disappointed to say the least.

Shougo sensed the twinge of sadness in Rei’s voice. The tall blonde sat down next to his lover, slowly he reached over and turned Rei’s face to face his own, cupping his chin softly. Their gazes met and Rei was reminded of how much he loved Shougo’s eye color. Shougo spoke softly, “Rei, you always try and plan everything. You always work so hard. I admire you so much," he smiled, “but you can’t plan love. Not a love like this. I love you too Rei. I always have, I never said it aloud either, because I was afraid that you would never say it back. Little did I know that when you’re very drunk and angry you seem to love me the most.”

In response Rei leaned forward and stole a kiss from his lover’s lips. It was the only way to hide the tears that were forming now. He pulled back, “I’ve been so mean, so cold, I’m so sorry Shougo. I should have told you a long time ago. Tonight shouldn’t have happened that way, I should have planned out something better. I’ve loved you ever since I first kissed you way back when we were just teenagers.” Rei blubbered. Even though he hated it, a tear rolled down his face.

Shougo wiped away the tear with his hand. “I’m kind of glad you didn’t,” he laughed a little, “I would have held that against you for years and used it to get my way.”

Rei’s tears slowed as he laughed too, “Yeah I know you would have, but you’ve just used sex instead to get your way you little brat.”

“Let’s go to bed, we’re drunk,” Shougo felt as if he and Rei had switched roles because it was usually Rei telling him to get off of his computer and go to sleep.

Rei nodded, standing up and stripping down to his underwear. Shogo watched his drunk lover struggle with the buttons on his shirt. He stood up, “Rei you’re the idiot tonight.” he unbuttoned the dress shirt and tossed it with the rest of Rei’s clothing. He took off his own clothing too.  

The very tired and drunk pair snuggled into bed, Rei usually would argue with Shougo on who was the big spoon, but tonight he let Shougo hug him from behind. He could feel his breathing and heartbeat. Steady and slow.

He was fatigued, everything felt slow and unreal. “Shougo, I love you.” he whispered into the dark.

“Three times in one night, have I won the lottery?” The younger male chuckled, pulling him closer. He kissed Rei’s neck. “I’ve told you I loved you every night, you were just asleep."

  
Rei closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he smiled to himself. “No I wasn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took forever to update! I got inspired randomly!


End file.
